


Raining

by Clc129



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clc129/pseuds/Clc129
Summary: Grief is real. But maybe one day it will be ok.
Kudos: 5





	Raining

**Author's Note:**

> Typical disclaimer. 
> 
> I don’t own anything but I thought I’d try my hand at this.

It’s always raining. That’s the mantra that rolls through her mind. All day...every day. 

Of course, it’s not always raining, but that doesn’t stop the feeling. Nothing stops the feeling. Everything they lost. Everyone they lost. The time they have lost. The only thing, she thinks to herself, that they haven’t lost was each other. Thank Merlin for that at least. 

She walks the grounds. You’d think she’d get her fill of it from rounds. You’d be wrong. She’s never been the restless sort until now. Books, though she still constantly has her nose in them, don’t quite have the same effect they once did. Chit chat was agony. How can you talk about homework or quidditch after everything? So, she simply walks.

They join her sometimes. When they can. As the more brooding one HE prefers to stay inside searching for solitude and peace. The other is finally relishing in the feeling of being young, being free and (to be perfectly honest) being praised for the first time in a very VERY long time. He deserves it, let him relish. 

She wishes he wouldn’t brood though. If anyone deserved to be happy now it’s him. It bothers her till no end. But as she walks she realizes she’s brooding as well. Who was she to talk? 

So again, like everyday for the past 3 months, the thought comes back like a plague. Why is it always raining?

Today he joins her. She can’t help but to stare today. Today she thinks, she’s glad it’s just him with her. They can be in pain together. After all, haven’t they always been together? In fact, she realizes, it’s one of the rare times peace finds her these days. Just the two of them. Walking in silence, walking hand in hand together. 

Did that just start today? No, definitely not, she decides. Of course she knew. Somewhere deep inside she always knew. It started 7 years ago. In a bathroom, with a troll. Maybe it even happened on the train. Maybe she’ll never be able to pinpoint it because it just always has been there. 

“I’ll go with you.”

Who says that and doesn’t realize it then? Her, apparently. The thought hits her like the previously mentioned train. She stops walking.

“Are you ok?” He asks, ripping her from her epiphany.

“Oh yes sorry, just got a little lost in my thoughts!” She replies with a small smile.

“A galleon for them?” 

She tightens the grip on his hand.

“I was just thinking...I’m glad it’s not raining today.” 

He looks up at the clear sky and then back to her grinning broadly.

“Me too.”


End file.
